


Overdose

by Shinichi17CP



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Phil Coulson, Fluff, Humor, M/M, i have bad sense of humor, maybe not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinichi17CP/pseuds/Shinichi17CP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Reminder: Never dose Coulson with morphine no matter how much pain he’s in.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overdose

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Hero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031800) by [msraven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msraven/pseuds/msraven). 



It’s not her fault, she didn’t mean to, she didn’t know. Maybe she should’ve listened to A.C. when he told her not to give him any more drugs while he was unconscious. Coulson was currently recuperating from a bullet wound he gained during their last mission, it was a milk run gone wrong that ended with only one injured who happened to be their handler. Skye decided to check  up on him while he was asleep and couldn’t help but increase his dose of morphine when she took in the creases on his forehead that only appeared when he was hurt, saw his nose scrunch up like he was trying to fight back the pain.

Two hours later, the whole team was hanging out in the lounge apart from May who always seemed to be lounging in her little cockpit and Simmons who went down to see how Coulson was doing and if he needed anything. Ten minutes later the scientist came running back to inform them between her gasps and wheezes that Coulson was nowhere to be found. A minute later the team was scattered all over the Bus in search for their boss who has escaped medical and was currently hiding somewhere on the plane while high as a kite.

No one thought to look in his office.

Of course, May already knew he was in there from the beginning thanks to the Bus’ body heat detector, she just didn’t inform the team partly because she didn’t feel like it, partly because she wanted to test how long it would take them to think about checking their handler’s office. It took them three hours and the door was locked when they finally did.

“A.C? It’s Skye here, could you maybe open the door for us?”

Silence.

“Sir? You’re in bad condition, you shouldn’t be out of bed.”

Silence.

“Sir, we’re getting really worried about you.”

Silence.

“Sir, I’m going to kick open the door so please move out of the way.”

“Don’t. I have a taser.” Coulson finally answered pointedly but his voice was small and had a slight tremor to it.

“Do you think maybe we should call May? I mean she’s the closest to Coulson, no?” Skye suggested, turning to face her team.

“I’m gonna go get her.” Fitz volunteered before rushing off in the direction of the cockpit and returned a moment later with May in tow.

“Coulson? Are you alright?” She said once she was close to the door in a soothing tone none of them had ever heard her use.

“May?” came a tiny reply from the other side of the door.

“It’s me, open the door Phil.” May assured him, voice still gentle like she was trying to coax him into listening to her.

“No.”

“Fine then I’ll kick it down.” She threatened, the gentleness now completely gone from her tone as she positioned herself to deliver a kick to the door.

“I’ll tase you.” Coulson countered.

“Well then tell me what you want.” She demanded, her patience gradually dissipating with every word.

“My husband.”

Silence.

All of them froze at that, even May-the-badass-that-always-knows-all seemed surprised by his request. None of them had been informed that Coulson was married, none of them even knew he was rooting for the other team. He never wore a ring, he never ogled anyone, men and women alike. And wasn’t he seeing a cellist?

“You mean the cellist?” Skye attempted.

“No.”

“Who’s your husband, Phil?” May asked.

Silence.

“Phil?”

 “Clint Barton.” He replied, a touch of fondness, admiration, warmth and affection all loaded in that one name.

“Wait, what? Agent Barton is your husband? As in Hawkeye?” Fitzsimmons squeaked while Ward stood there looking baffled, a faint glimmer in his eyes which was an unsettling look for someone who scowled 24/7.

“Phil, you know we can’t do that, the Avengers can’t know you’re alive.” May reminded him, voice gone back to soothing as if she was trying to comfort him.

“Well it’s too late for that now.”

“ _WHAT?_ Phil, what did you _do_?” May questioned, raising her voice which has gone stone cold and sent shivers down her teammates’ spine.

“I might have called Clint and now he’s coming over here to get me.”

“Well he can come but he’s not going to find you, we’re getting out of here.” The door slid open as soon May turned her back to it and Coulson darted out of his office, taser in hand. Before she could turn around to block or counter attack, Coulson already connected his taser to her back until she collapsed to the floor, her body spasming every now and then from the electricity left in her body.

“Sorry May but I can’t let you do that.” He apologized, not looking the slightest regretful of his actions. When he turned around, his gaze seemed to sharpen on each of them, assessing their level of threat despite the fact that his eyes were visibly glazed from morphine. “Anyone else wants to go against me?” He challenged, putting his taser between them, a sign of showing he wasn’t afraid to hurt his beloved team if he had to; his posture screaming confidence of being able to take them all down even when he was compromised.

“No.” The team said in unison as they simultaneously backed away from their boss because it’s highly probable that he could knock them all out if he really wanted to even when he was high, especially when he was high.

At that moment, a loud thunking noise echoed throughout the Bus, the noise seemed to be originating from the ceiling, it sounded like metal clanking against the roof of the plane. They all ran to the cargo area to check it out but as they were about to get off of the plane, Iron Man suddenly appeared from above, slowly descending to the ground with his metal arms wrapped around Hawkeye who was gripping his bow and glaring at pretty much everybody and everything like they all have somehow offended him. While everyone halted to a stop, Coulson kept running towards the two Avengers until Hawkeye untangled himself from the metal arms and jumped in the air to land right in front of his husband. When he reached the ground, he immediately wrapped his arms protectively around Coulson and started soothingly rubbing small circles on his back, still glaring at everybody and everything, while the older agent tucked his head between the archer’s neck and shoulder blades and tightly gripped his shirt, having no intention of letting go soon. And that’s when Director Fury arrived.

“Coulson! Care to tell me what the hell you are  doing?” He yelled, or Nick Fury’s equivalent of yelling which is using the voice he uses when angry. Then again, he’s always angry.

“Just seeing my husband, sir.”

“By going against my direct orders.”

“With all due respect, _sir_ , you can shove your fucking orders up your ass for all I care.” Coulson snarled, head snapping up from where it was comfortably resting on his husband’s shoulder. His words shocking his team seeing as they _never_ heard him swear before and he always reprimanded them when they did.

“Careful agent, don’t forget where your loyalties lie.” Fury growled back, this was the most emotions they’ve ever seen the director show, excluding for Coulson and Barton.

“Oh, I know full well where they lie, and it’s certainly not with you. They’ve been with Clint ever since Warsaw in 2002,  are and will always be with him.”

“Wait, hold on. 2002? But we didn’t start dating until 2005.” Hawkeye interrupted, looking impossibly cute when staring confusingly at his partner.

“No, but that’s when I realized I was in love with you.” Coulson smiled sappily at his husband with a loving gaze before leaning in for a kiss.

“No, you stop that. I don’t need to see two of my best agents sticking their tongues down each others throats. I’m getting outta here.” Fury declared before marching off in the direction he came from, every agent stepping out of his way when they caught the glower on his face.

“This is way better than all the romantic comedies Pepper makes me watch.” Everyone startled at the new voice, Tony Stark was still floating in mid-air but his faceplate was now up. “Soooo…” He dragged out “Shawarma anybody? My treat, the rest of the Avengers will be tagging along too.”

So maybe drugging Coulson wasn’t as bad as she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedbacks are welcome.  
> Thanks for reading.  
> You can contact me on http://shinichi17cp.tumblr.com/


End file.
